New to the Zoo
by Firegirl101597
Summary: some new penguins come to the zoo and they bring some freinds and some enimys. contains Skliene Ricoxoc Kowalskixoc privatexoc Julianxoc maricexoc mortxoc and alot more parings
1. The new comers

Firegirl:This is my first Penguins of Madigascar fic so if its not perfect please Don't be mad at me

Private:Why would they be mad at you

Firegirl:cause um I don't know

Private:Firegirl only owns Penguins of Madigascar in her dreams,but she does own her OCs

* * *

><p>"Allright men."Skipper said while paceing"as we all know we are getting some new recruits..." "Oh I hope there nice"Prvate blurted."Kowalski"Skipper said Kowalski slaped Private on the back of the head,then Skipper countinued,"as I was saying they might be spys so don't let your guard down"everbody started to whisper then stoped when they heard somone comeing quickly they went up the fish bole interance to see a big wooden box"Rico crowbar"Skipper comanded. Rico spit up a crowbar and gave it to opened the box,a female penguin came out "woho out that box at last,thanks"she said with a smile she was slightly smaller than Rico she was skinny and black,of course,with a white stomach and white circles around her eyes ,shockingly she had redish brown hair,A PENGUIN WITH HAIR,that would be dragging the ground if it wasn't for a navy blue ponytale holder holding it up and hot pink eyes."oh hello"she said"I'm Heather,and I really don't know who these creeps are I just met them today" she said pointing to two other female penguins one was Kowalski's height and was skinny,she was completly black with a white heart shaped spot on her stomach and a siver heart shaped spot on her forhead,her eyes were purple and she was wearing a big red bow on the back of her head other was private's height and slightly fater than the other two,she was siver with baby blue eyes she wore pink azalea flowers on each side of her black one with the red bow spoke "I'm Nikki this is my sister Snowflake,shes mute."she said pointing towards the silver one guys looked at each other"well arn't you gonna tell us your names"Heather said with a smirk"I'm private"Private said "and that is Kowalski,Rico,and Thats Skipah."Skipper slaped Private upside the head only to receive a slap from Heather"Now don't go slappen penguins around,he just told me your names so whats wrong with that"she said with her flippers on her hips with a scole on her face"well any way do you guys have anything to eat I'm starveing."<p>

* * *

><p>Firegirl:sorry its short but its an introduction after all<p>

Prvate:I think its good even though its short

Firegirl:aw thanks thats why your my favorite(hugs Private)

Kowalski:Read and reveiw


	2. A New Freind

Firegirl:sorry guys about the late update well anywho Chap 2

Private:ohoh van I do the disclamer

Firegirl:shure

Private:Firegirl will never have or never will own POM but she does own her OCs

Firegirl:enjoy

* * *

><p>Skipper and the others lead the girls to their base "Hmmm"Heather said examining the base "this place is a whole lot better than my old place." Private wen't to the refrigerator and got some fish and brought it to the girls "Thanks"Nikki said takeing one and eating it,Snowflake looked uneasy at first but the nodded and ate one,Heather quickly grabed one and ate it,she smiled and ate the girls was eating Skipper ordered Rico to make a bed,Rico regurgitated a chainsaw,laughed crazly then started cuttin holes in the wall were the beds will. Nikki and Snowflake covered their ear holes but Heather watched with Rico was done there were three new beds."Cool so this is were we are sleepin."Heather asked. "Affirmative"Skipper Heather looked at the handy work of the bunks then smiled "I CALL TOP BUNK"she yelled jumping on the top bunk,Nikki laughed and when she did it sounded child like "WELL I GET THE MIDDLE"she hollered sitting on the middle bunk."well Snowflake I guess thet means you get the bottom bunk"Heather nodded and looked at the others and reliesed they were doing differant things,Rico was swallowing explosives,Skipper and Kowalski was playing chest,and then her eyes driffed to Private,who was watching The Lunacorns,she jumped up and down with eximant and sat down next to Private and looked at the others looked confused,exept for Nikki who just laughed then looked at the other Penguins."What"she said."Why was she jumping up and down"Skipper asked."Well'since Snowflake is mute she uses other ways to communicate."Nikki answered. "well why don't we take a look at the zoo"Heather looked at her,but before he could answer a bell rang,the girls covered their ear holes."WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT."Heather yelled,the guys were heading out'but Private turned around and answered her."The zoo is open."he said then jumped out followed by they got out there were humans everywere they obviously heared about the new penguins."Cute and cuddley boys"he said then looked at the girls"and uh girls"Snowflake smiled and waddled to the water and 'fell' humans awed and threw fish,Heather thought for a secound then went to the edge of the platform and did a cork screw in the water,Nikki didn't know what to do so she was going to ask Skipper when she tripped over her own feet and fell,The humans awed and threw more fish to wen't on all day till the bell rang and everyone left."Hello there penguins"Julian said comeing to them then noticed the girls "uuhh who the heck are they"he asked pointing at the roled his eyes "Their our new recruits"he answered."And who the heck are you"Heather said with her flippers on her hipps."I am King Julian the XIII,now you may bask in my glow"He said turning coked her head in confuseion,Nikki looked at the guys, and Heather just looked plain aggrivated."I AIN'T BASKIN IN ANY ONES GLOW"she shouted she picked Julian up and was about to punch him. "Hey hey hey Heather calm down before you hurt somebody." a female voice turned to the voice,and Heather dropped Julian who whippered,in front of the was a redish brown lemur with a huge fluff of fur covering one eye and a red rose behind one ear."ROSE"Heather said excitedly running up to her and hugging her."well this is my friend Rose"Heather said with a smile."Its nice to meet you all."Rose said with a smile<p>

* * *

><p>Firegirl:ok guys I know it was kinda short but its late and I'm so*YAWN*so *falls asleep*<p>

Private:(in whisper)read & reveiw


End file.
